


Fair and Square

by Atilol



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Crossdressing, James T. Kirk is a kinky bastard, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atilol/pseuds/Atilol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Spock loses at chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair and Square

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt on Tumblr requesting a "crossdressing, voyeuristic PWP." Cross posted, as usual, on the K/S Archive and my Livejournal.

“Captain,” Spock murmured from behind the bathroom door, “This is illogical beyond any conceivable belief.” 

Jim was kicked back on the couch, in his boxers with his feet on the coffee table. There really was nothing like shore leave. He twisted a finger in his hair and leaned his head back as he answered Spock. 

“You lost fair and square,” he countered, “And my name is Jim.” 

Spock opened the bathroom door and slowly and crept out. 

“I am fully aware of what your name is,” he said petulantly. 

Jim sat up slowly. Spock stood in the doorway in a golden Command dress. Jim had “borrowed,” it from the Quartermaster before they left for shore leave. He had managed to convince Spock that high stakes chess was a really, really awesome idea. So far, most of the rewards and punishments had been sexual. Who could blame them, really, with the shine of their new relationship still so fresh? What Jim had not anticipated was that Spock would look damned good in a dress.

Damn good. 

The dress was half a size too small, and sat just below the curve of Spock's ass. His pale skin looked fantastic with the gold fabric against it, and his long legs were straight with anticipation. Jim's eyes slowly climbed up his figure to his face, where Spock was determinedly looking straight through the wall, a forest green flush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears. 

“Spock,” Jim breathed. He stood from the couch and made his way over to Spock. When he reached him, he raised a hand to his face and turned him so their gaze met. 

“You look,” Jim began, struggling for words, “Amazing.” He guided Spock over to the bed and sat him down, before gathering Spock's slender wrists in his hands. Reaching over to the bed to the floor, he grabbed his long-sleeved shirt and lifted Spock's hands above his head, before tying his hands to the headboard. 

“I know you can break free,” Jim said, “But, please don't.” He knelt over Spock and leaned up to his ear, nipping the tip softly, a shudder going through his body. “Let me take care of you.”

Spock looked at Jim as he pulled back and offered a small smile. 

“As you wish.” 

“Good,” Jim replied. Then, words were dispensed. He took a hand a dragged a blunt nail down Spock's neck to the hollows of his collarbone. Leaning in, he took Spock's mouth in a punishing kiss. Teeth and tongues collided, until Spock was shuddering underneath Jim. With one last kiss, Jim pulled away, his teeth pulling Spock's kiss-swollen bottom lip with it. 

He slunk down Spock's chest and knelt between his legs. He traced the outline of Spock's erection, tented in yellow fabric, a predatory smile on his face. 

“Is this for me?” He teased. He didn't expect an answer - Spock was far too lucid to respond to his sniping, but Jim intended to rectify that situation immediately. 

Jim grabbed the hem of Spock's dress and lifted it up over his hips. He was incredibly happy to see that Spock had forgone underwear - he must have thought it was illogical - and his erection bobbed proudly in front of Jim's face. A surge of raw arousal pooled in Jim's belly, and he stuck his hands under Spock's ass, kneading the soft flesh roughly with his fingers. 

“Spock?” He asked, before reaching his tongue out and nabbing a drop of sweet precome at the head of his cock. 

“Yes?” Spock managed to grit out, his tone punishing. 

“Tell me what you want,” Jim commanded. 

Spock had to control his human impulse to roll his eyes. 

“You,” he answered, rolling his hips in encouragement. 

“Uh-uh,” Jim replied, shaking his head, “I need you to be more… explicit.” 

Jim's words rolled over Spock like a heat wave. His arousal peaked, and he panted softly. 

“Jim,” he asked, tone soft, “Please, put your mouth on me.” 

“As you wish,” Jim replied, parroting Spock's words from earlier. He knelt back on his haunches and licked a thick vein on the underside of Spock's cock. The flesh was searing hot and pliant under his tongue. He reached the tip of his erection and lovingly laved the double-ridges, sweet liquid dripping into his mouth as he did so. Jim spared a moment to look up at Spock and wink before swallowing him to the hilt. 

Spock positively bucked. 

He cried out and Jim almost came on the spot. He loved making Spock lose control. If he was honest, it got him the fuck off seeing his Vulcan lover come completely unraveled. 

Jim bobbed his head up and down on Spock's thick erection, the head sliding down his throat with the ease of practice. Finally, when Jim could tell Spock was about to come, he pulled off with an obscene “pop.” 

“I'm going to fuck you,” Jim promised. He brought his fingers to Spock's mouth and motioned for him to suck. When they were wet enough, he pulled his fingers from Spock's mouth with a dirty promise in his eyes. 

He shoved the dress further up to Spock's waist and lifted his hips so his ass rested on Jim's knees. Working from underneath, he gently wormed a single finger into Spock's entrance, the heat inside stifling. He groaned under his breath and stuck another finger inside Spock, working them mercilessly inside of him. Finally, when he was convinced Spock was ready - the needy moans he made under him seemed to be sign enough, he lifted Spock's slim hips in his hands and sunk into his tight heat slowly. 

For a moment, he sat there. Spock felt too good, and he owed it to him not to end things before they even began. After a few moments, he began thrusting in and out, leaning over and murmuring obscenities into Spock's ear. 

“You look so good,” he whispered, “With my cock in you. Little slut.” 

Spock would never admit it, but he loved dirty talking, and Jim was only too happy to provide it. He was getting so close. Spock felt too good around him, his hot walls rippling around him. Jim wrapped his fingers around Spock's aching need and jerked him off quickly. With a rough cry, Spock came in thick ropes over his fingers. 

Wondrously, Jim lifted his come-stained fingers to Spock's mouth and he licked the fluid off. It was too much stimulation, and Jim came deep inside Spock, bathing his walls with hot semen. 

Jim panted and pulled out softly, before grinning at Spock. He untied Spock's hands and lifted the dress over his head gently. He tossed the uniform in the corner and pulled Spock to him in a huge embrace. 

“You look great in that,” he affirmed, “but I like you much better than any dress.” 

Spock simply smiled and closed his eyes, meeting Jim's fingers in a silent Vulcan kiss. 

***

Across the hall, Ensign Pavel Chekov was cleaning himself off. Apparently the Captain and First Officer hadn't realized that there was a door connecting his room and theirs at the communal hotel. Not that he was complaining.

In fact, he hadn't noticed either - until he had heard the sounds of sex and familiar voices from next door and looked through the small crack in the doorframe.  
After the best orgasm of his life, his seventeen-year-old brain trumped his genius brain. Maybe he could get Sulu to wear a dress…


End file.
